Family Portrait
by BleedinRosez3928
Summary: "You don't want her, Sasuke." "I want you to listen very carefully. I will have my child. You can't keep her away from me forever. I will find you...Naru-chan." Collaboration w/ taintedtears13 ... !WARNINGS!: Mpreg, M-rated sex, slight use of drugs, prostitution, rape, violence, language, some character bashing, abuse (etc.) Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Sasunaru fic! Yay! ^_^ I've been waiting to do the fanfic for a while. The chapter is the middle of the story. The next chapter will back track to the engagement and Naruto becoming Hokage._

_I would also like to let all of you to know that I might not able able to update so I have asked my partner in crime taintedtears13 to assist me with this story._

_Thank everyone who has supported me since I started. I hope you all enjoy this story. Thanks! _

Chapter 1: _Broken Promise_

The usual quiet streets of Kohana were now roused with lights coming from the windows, shuffling, and a car running in front of a mansion that is supposedly inhabited by the perfect family. Instead, it is broken by the very people most thought would stay strong. Most thought they were perfect for each other.  
A young, 23 year old blonde, who everyone thought as unbreakable, was distraught.  
He had cried for a solid hour. A numb ache had settled in his throat. He nibbled his lower lip as he began shoving items into two suitcases, zipped them up and carried them down the steps. By the front door was a little girl, maybe 7 or 8, her ebony hair in disarray from lack of sleep; a teddy bear in one hand and a dark blue suitcase in the other. She did not understand why she was up so early or why her Dad looked so angry and hurt. She decided that a hug might work, but immediately pulled away when a sob broke out.  
"No baby, it's okay. I promise." She nodded and returned to her Dad's warmth. Several footsteps came up behind her but she refused to let her Daddy go. He needed her to stop the pain. He put Band-Aids on her knees when she fell, gave her soup when she was sick, told awful jokes that still made her laugh when she was sad, taught her to fight her own battles, and most of all-he taught her to be a good person.  
She thought he was stressed. Her Dad was one if the most important men she'd ever known. He was the Hokage. It was his job the protect the Leaf Village and ensure peace with other nations. It was his responsibility to train soldiers and ease anxieties of young women and children. Her dad did a lot for anyone-everyone.  
When she had first asked him where they were going and why he woke her up so early, all she got was a kiss on the forehead. Maybe they were taking a road trip together.

"Ku, why don't you go in the car while I get the rest of our stuff, okay?"  
"Okay. Don't forget Mr. Snowball."  
"I won't." He tried his best smile, but failed.  
Despite not wanting to leave, she didn't want to make her Dad feel worse by not following his directions. Her teacher, who was also her godfather, always told her to listen to her parents because they knew best.

/

"Here, kitty kitty. Ku, is waiting for you."  
He had looked under the bed, in the closets, and the pantries, still no cat-  
"_Meow_"  
He turned around. There he was, Mr. Snowball, a small white Maine coon kitten. It was his little girl's 6th birthday present.

"Stop playing around, we have to go."  
He proceeded to pick up the cat and step downstairs only to be met by piercing onyx eyes. He almost dropped Mr. Snowball. A ripple of shock, anger, and then despair shook him to the core.  
"Naru-"  
"Save it."  
Those dark eyes dilated then fell to his feet as the other walked down the steps and placed the kitten on the key table by the door.  
"Naruto, stop."  
Said man spun around, blue eyes puffy and red but a flame was ignited. Pure disrespect.  
"What can you possibly have to say to me? After all these years of your shit…the pain I've dealt, you want me to listen? "  
He was fuming, boiling over the edge. The last thing he wanted was to argue with this man, but he felt like he'll never have another chance to put it all out, instead of locking all of his feelings in a vault.  
"You must be real stupid if you think you could just pack up and go. She is my child!"  
"I gave birth to her! And I'm not going to let you pretend that you care about us! All you care about is your damn job!"  
With that, he started towards the door, but arms wrapped around his waist prevented him in doing so.  
"Let go!" the tears were swelling under his eyes. He furiously blinked, damned them away, "You fucking Baka!"  
"You think that just because you're Hokage now, that you are above me?"  
Naruto remain silent. He winced as he was forced to look at the ring the man gave to him.  
"I have my rights. This ring represents a union. That includes sharing our child."  
But marriage wasn't supposed to hurt. It wasn't supposed to burn. It wasn't supposed to threaten one person to stay.  
"You don't want her, Sasuke." He barely flinched as the grip tightened.  
From the aggression he was receiving, Naruto guessed that his husband was intoxicated. Lately the job as the head of the Uchiha Company was taking a toll on his emotional and mental abilities.  
Not to mention he had to rise to the standards his father had set based on his elder brother, Itachi.

Naruto was a bit frightened by the flash of anger and desperation that crossed his husband's face. He was suddenly tugged by his hair and slammed against the door.

His mouth was covered by a pale hand.

"I want you to listen very carefully. I will have my child. You can't keep her away from me forever. I will find you..." The Uchiha leaned closer into his ear, "Naru-chan."

_This isn't you anymore.  
A monster.  
Sinister._

Hot tears slipped under his clenched eyes. Despite his husbands threatening words he still remained calm.  
He knew him enough to know that he wasn't joking.  
He heard some pounds on the door.

"Daddy!"  
Naruto was pushed out the way and as he picked up the cat as well as his bags, he watched his husband open the door he was met with celeste eyes. Just like her Daddy. Disheveled, the girl took in the sight before her. Her Dad looked timid as her Papa held the door open, still in business clothes.  
"Daddy can we go now?"  
Before Naruto could answer-  
"What about saying goodbye to Papa?"  
Her Papa reached for and she apprehensively gave him a hug. Something was off.  
"Naruto waited by the door. When the hug was over, the little girl smiled at her Papa.  
"Goodbye..."  
The man chuckled, "I'll see you soon, Kushina. Take care of our daughter, Naru-chan."  
Naruto's insides flipped when a kiss was pressed on his cheek.

The door was slammed behind him.  
It wasn't over yet.

_Author's Note: What do you all think? Like? Hate? Needs something more?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Im sorry this chapter took so long. Im writing chapters to my other stories. _

_I'm going to go slow with introducing people. For this chapter their are mentions of a few people. Next chapter will be more in depth. _

_Thank you all to who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. You all are patient and I really appreciate that. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: _What Was Left Behind_

Two hours. They had been driving for so long. His legs were beginning to fall asleep. He flinched slightly as the person driving the car broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no...just nerves."

"Hn..."

He stared at the sapphire diamond ring on his finger then glanced over at his partner.

His eyes then settled on their approaching destination and couldn't help the small smile that settled on his lips.

He couldn't wait to see his friends again. It had been too long. He couldn't blame them if they were waiting for him. They had lives of their own. He would've come home sooner but...he didn't want to think of that.

"Remember Naruto, I have business to take care of so I expect you home before I am."

"Hai."

-Break-

Sabaku no Gaara had just about reached his peak of impatience.

"We've been standing for over an hour!"

"He'll be here. He messaged me last night and told me he was on a plane here."

"Yeah, but I won't be."

"Gaara-"

"Hinata, I have better things to do. I'll see you around."

He pushed himself from the gate to the city and motioned the guards to open the gates. Hyuga Hinata just stared at Gaara's retreating form. He was being stubborn. But she couldn't blame him.

He'd been gone for 3 years without a call or message to say he was okay.

She lowered her eyes. _Naruto_...

She knew Gaara was more torn up about it more than anyone. The three of them had been friends for years, but Hinata realized long ago that Naruto and Gaara had a complex, but cohesive bond. They both were outcasted as freaks, had rocks and insults thrown at them, they were both independent individuals with determination and loyalty. Gaara was quiet, intense, and very intimidating but balanced perfectly with Naruto's loud and obnoxious personality.

Gaara was the one who saw through him. Naruto was physically an adult and his attitude was always hopeful, positive. Even in peril situations. But Gaara told her of the times when he would visit him late at night at his apartment and comfort him.

Both were concerned when Naruto suddenly came out his apartment with a fee suitcases and blurted out that he would be going to the United States for a few months with his than boyfriend of 9 months.

She could admit that Sasuke Uchiha sure knew how to impress and spoil someone. He wasn't ugly either. Far from it. But...

Naruto didn't talk much about their relationship. Nothing really changed about their attitudes towards each other. Most of the town didn't even though they were dating.

She voiced her worries about them dating...

...maybe she was just being overprotective-

She could hear a car motor in the distance. As the black vehicle became more visible she began waving her arms.

The car stopped a few feet in front of her.

She waited as the car door open, shielding her eyes from the reflecting sunlight. She immediately attacked with a squeal when she saw blond hair.

"Naruto!"

"H-Hinata...can't..._air_!"

"Sorry." She stood back and took in the friend she hadn't heard or seen in years. He changed. A lot. His eyes were more mature, almost almond shaped. His eyes had darkened. He grew his hair out. It was wavy and had some red in it.

"I've missed you, too, Hinata. Where's Gaara?"

"Um...he left..."

She watched his facial features carefully. The was a twitch at the corners of his mouth, "Hm. I understand. I'll talk to him later."

"How was your trip to the United States?"

"It was interesting...I'm glad to be home, though."

"Me too. Hey, you wanna go to the Ramen Ichiraku? I bet Teuchi misses his favorite costumer."

"No thanks."

Hinata stopped and stared at him, _Did he just say what I think he said? _"_No_? Naru-chan are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Lets just walk around."

They talked about many things:

Kakashi and Iruka moving in together, Shikamaru and Temari's announcement of their engagement a few weeks before, and Lee getting drunk and trying to molest Gaara.

"-I'll never let Gaara live that down," Naruto chuckled.

"Lee still has a black eye and his wrist is healing."

"...How's Grandma Tsunade. I haven't heard from her since I left."

Hinata bit her lip._ I have to tell him_...

"Naruto...stop for a minute."

Naruto frowned, "Hinata-"

"About a month ago...remember when I wrote to you saying that security was infiltrated during the night and we were attacked.?"

"Yes. I remember. What does have to do with-"

"Hokage Tsunade was the first attacked...when some of the ANBU found her she was suffering major hemorrhaging to her internal organs...they tried to save her..."

"What. Happened." Hinata laid a hand on his cheek. She sighed.

"She's gone, Naruto."

_There's Chapter 2 everyone. I know it's kind of short. :/ The next chapter will be much longer. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry i was so late updating this story.

Special thanks to:

Alexialexilex32259

Gofifarow

Iky

Jojoxrulrz

KitsuneLuvr88

Kura no Musa

KyouyaxCloud

Lover of Emotions

NekoFruba9

PurpleSong

YorkieLass

aleandra

bluecandy145

ciarashaw12

darkhuntressx

iDerpyCake

leticia79

tamingriki3

urahideoustroll

yaoilover456

Narutard180

TazzieLuv13

aleandra

darkhuntressxir

iDerpyCake

yandy1609

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3_: I Do_

_"...How's Grandma Tsunade. I haven't heard from her since I left."_

_Hinata bit her lip. I have to tell him..._

_"Naruto...stop for a minute."_

_Naruto frowned, "Hinata-"_

_"About a month ago...remember when I wrote to you saying that security was infiltrated during the night and we were attacked.?"_

_"Yes. I remember. What does have to do with-"_

_"Hokage Tsunade was the first attacked...when some of the ANBU found her she was suffering major hemorrhaging to her internal organs...they tried to save her..."_

_"What. Happened." Hinata laid a hand on his cheek. She sighed._

_"She's gone, Naruto."_

-Break-

One month later...

_Today...  
Its a special day. I should be happy. I should be glowing. I should be overwhelmed with excitement. Everyone has taken the time to come and be a part of this moment, everyone is here...but..._

_Lady Tsuande is gone..._

"Naruto, are you ready?"

-Break-

Naruto quickly wiped stray tears from his face.

A somber "Yes" was the reply.  
The young man questioned was gazing upon himself in a full, body length mirror. Fingers unconsciously moving towards his stomach...

"You look beautiful."  
Naruto smiled at his teacher/guardian/parent.  
"Thanks Dad. You don't look bad yourself...I see Kakashi-sensei got you to wear your hair out."

The brunette blushed, "He's a persuasive man."

_Ino and Hinata did a wonderful job._

Naruto had his hair pinned up, a touch of eyeliner and mascara was applied to highlight his eyes, his lips were given a gloss, and the girls' dusted on a light pink blush to his cheeks.

"It's okay if you're nervous."  
The other just sighed, "Heh. That's what Ino and Hinata said."  
"They're right."  
"I don't think I'm ready..."  
The blond kept staring at his reflection as the other fixed his long, white kimono and turned around his former-student-turned-son.  
"Naruto, you are 19 years old, you're suppose to feel nervous."

"I just...I feel like I havent given myself enough time to grieve. I-I feel like Im just sweeping her up under a rug, as if she didn't matter!" Naruto struggled to wipe all traces of his tears away. Iruka stroked his cheeks, "I w-wasn't he-re, Dad. I failed..."

Iruka pulled him into a tight embrace, "Naruto, while you were given the Hokage title under tragic circumstances, Im sure she would want nobody else to fill the role. She knew that you would be in capable and loving hands...and she wouldn't want her death to keep you from your happiness."  
Naruto gave him a small smile, "You always know how to make me feel better."

Iruka gently excused himself, "I'll be waiting for you at the entrance."

Naruto was left with his thoughts. He looked at himself in the mirror and fiddled with the locket around his neck. He remembered when Iruka gave it to him for his 18th birthday:

_"Naruto...I got you a present."  
"Why? My birthday isn't for another month."  
"I wanted to give it to you early."_

_"A locket? It's beautiful."_

_"I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll have something to put in there soon."_

Naruto looked at his engagement ring. When his soon-to-be husband proposed with the ring he felt loved and protected, despite the fact that he was already in the prcess of becoming Hokage. The ring matched his eyes, full of sparkling diamonds (twenty of them to be exact), all situated on a white gold band and surround an alluring, luxurious gemstone. The curvy lines in between the diamonds and the gemstone are fashioned into a Celtic knot, an ancient symbol meaning unity and a journey all married couples face.

The music began to play to signal his arrival.

_Take a deep breath. You can do this_.

He paced himself towards the huge wooden doors where Iruka was who nodded reassuringly as they linked arms. The blond could hear the awes and adoring whispers of the audience.

Iruka and the groom bowed towards each other. He felt Iruka's fingers slip away and then sit beside Kakashi with tears in his eyes.

As he approached the altar he could see Temari, Hinata, and Ino lined up on one side and Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee lined up next to his fiancé. He scanned the crowd. There were so many people. He frowned when he didn't see a red head anywhere._  
_

Naruto bit his lip.

A light brush touched his fingertips and he gazed into deep, onyx eyes staring into his, they were filled with different emotions...excitement, love, uneasiness, and greed. The tallest leaned towards his ear to whisper: "It's okay baby." and then settled his eyes on Jiraiya.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here this day to celebrate unity and peace between two clans. Although it is sudden, each man has taken responsibility and have showed great courage. Today, we unite Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," the man then turned his attention to the young couple, "The step which you are about to take is an important one. It is a union of two people, founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibility is noted, but most importantly your honor and love will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another...

Uchiha Sasuke, will you have this young man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

The raven squeezed the blond's hand, "I do."

"And will you, Uzumaki Naruto, have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Naruto bit his lip...

"I-I do."

-Break-

The sun has already settled behind the trees in the horizon. Music plays from inside, chatting and laughter ring, and people are dancing in celebration. The "bride" is out on a balcony, melancholy.

He twirled a single blue rose against his nose.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just needed some air."

"I see..."

Naruto glanced to his right to see his husband standing beside him. His dark hair waving behind him like a sheet of silk. In profile, he resembled his father, but unlike his father's usual stern expression, he had a small smile on his face.

"Im glad you expected my proposal..."

Naruto stared at his flower, "Me too."

"I know I haven't treated you like I should have in the past...I apologize."

The blond hesitantly placed a hand on his husband's.

"Theres no need...we were kids."

The eldest watched as the blond plucked the opaque blue pedals from the rose and watch them float away with the spring breeze.

Sasuke smirked. He then wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist and pressed his lips to his forehead._ He smells so sweet_...

Their noses brushed.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Have you been drinking?"

"Hmm...maybe a little..."

Naruto gave him a knowing look.

"I can't have fun on our wedding night."

All the got was a sigh...

"Naru-chan...I love you..."

The blond blushed as the tall raven leaned forward, "_N__mph!_" Naruto closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the dark blue fabric of the others kimono. Sasuke was so..._gentle_. Unlike their past kisses that were filled with lust and passion...he was taking his time. Mapping out all the hidden crevices of his mouth. A small squeak was released from him when his bottom lip was nipped. His hands shook as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair, lightly raking his nails at the back of his scalp. He shivered at the moan he received.

What seemed like hours later, his husband was the first to withdraw, with a thin strain to saliva connecting them.

But when Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't see the same loving deep onyx eyes. Rather, they were filled with something he hadn't seen since the age of 16.

His hands were touching his whiskered cheeks.

"Come on back inside."

"Okay"

Author's Note: Okay well that's it for chapter 3! Please let me know what you think and I'll be sure to reply and consider you're reviews. (^_^)

-Rosez


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Authors Note: This chapter is separated into two short parts. The second part will be up tomorrow.

Chapter 4:_ I Had Him First_

-Part One-

"Oh...mmm..."

_Feels...so good._

She couldn't tell you how many times or all the places they've done this...

"Shut up. We don't want the guards checking here..."

_Thrust_.

In alleyways, the kitchen, bathroom, cars, against the wall; just to name a few. It never gets old. She would've never thought sleeping with a married man would be so exhilarating. They would meet any time he'd have a day off or break at his job.

_Thrust_

"[gasp] What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You've-oh-you've never complained about noises before."

The rain was pounding against the windows, drawing streaming waves of shadows across their skins.

He suddenly stopped and forcefully slammed her head against the desk under them, "Stop. Talking."

Those words shouldn't have turned her on so bad.

"Mm...a little feisty tonight..." She wiggled her hips, but was halted by a tug to her pink hair.

She lowered her dull, green eyes in submission and in turn, was nipped on her ear. She giggled, letting her thin fingers rake through his luxurious hair.

_Thrust_

_He's so possessive..._

_Thrust_

She should feel guilty but it's business. _Besides, I had him first..._

"Ugh...I-I can't...Sasu-"

She heard a grunt and felt the a heavy but satisfying weight on her chest. Raven hair brushed at her chin and hot air was beating down on her neck. Her arms were numb because she had been hanging onto a wooden shelf for a good ten minutes. The nails were loosened. Her legs were still wrapped tight around her lover's pale waist. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face. Her back was raw and stinging from rubbing against the hard, uncomfortable surface of the desk at a furious pace.

Her companion was shaking, but eventually gathered enough strength to pull out. Both shuddered. She felt empty yet, there was an incredible warmth that surrounded her.

She winced as she pulled up her underwear and plaid skirt. As she buttoned her blouse she watched the other discard the used condom zip up his pants. Deep onyx eyes were on her.

"What time is it?"

That deep, even toned voice made her shiver.

"We don't have to end this now." She sauntered her way towards him and stroked his chest, "You can come back to my place."

He grabbed her wrist, "[sigh] We've talked about this. This is strictly sex."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. If its just sex why is it _always_ me. Blond boy can't satisfy you." She snickered and sat down at the chair, placing her feet up, examining her red-polished fingernails, "I still cant figure out why you married him-"

"_Sakura_."

"What? Sasuke we've been fucking _before_ you got married! What am I to you?"

Sasuke grabbed the rest of her discarded clothes and threw them at her, "Get dressed, _now_. We're leaving."

Before they stepped towards the balcony he was pulled by his coat into a searing kiss. He immediately returned the kiss, sucking the air from his lover.

"Sasuke...I still love you," she breathed

He was kissed again.

The raven-haired man pulled away, "Lets go. I got other matters to take care of."

The pink-haired woman pouted but followed his orders.

Authors Note: Things just got complicated. The next chapter will describe more about Sakura and her connection to Sasuke. What do you all think? Comments/Questions are appreciated and considered. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Authors Note: Quick, short chapter...There's not much to tell...the next chapter will be up [crosses fingers] later...(^_^)

Chapter 4 Part 2: _I Love Him_

_Why do I love him?_

_Because he's shown me something that I haven't been given..._

_...In a _long_ time..._

The cherry blossomed haired woman paces around old red (now pink) faded carpet. She holds a cup of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Smoke wisps past her between her lips as she reminisces by her window.

She watches a black convertible, blurring in the rain, pull from her driveway.

She shivers.

It's cold.

But she doesn't bother turning on the heater.

She's longs for body heat. Well...the warmth of a specific person...But tonight she is, once again, alone.

But that was expected because she should've known he'd go back to that _thing_. _What does he have that I don't?_

For years she looked upon him as nothing but a nuisance...a fool...a fool that took her place...

She couldn't wrap her head around it...

She thought...that maybe her body could be a substitute for the words she wanted to say...tell him that he still had her. He could always come back...he didn't have to live this damn "happy couple" charade. They could start over...

But for two years he continued to pull on her strings, tear away her clothes and skin, use, break, and "love" her tenderly (with brute force) But he never returned home...

She drops her cigarette on the floor and stamps the remained ashes under her red heels.

Wandering towards the bathroom she stares at cracked mirror.

_Oh my god. You're old._..

She's seen this face before, at least for the last five years.

Wrinkles line her forehead like rings in a tree. Hints of crows feet define her eyes. Her lips are thin, no longer plum and full of life. Her skin is fragile and cracking under the pressure of multiple hands and her own careful touches. She had lost enough weight to see her own spine protruding from her back. She resembles the walking dead.

No amount of makeup could hide it...not even with the money flung at her after each session.

Her hands trembling against the sink...

Lines.

Bruises.

Horror.

_Hate._

_Whore._

_Hag._

_SLUT-_

_FAILURE_

"_Why can't you love me Sasuke_!"

[Crash]

She heaves as she stares at the remains of her mirror.

She remembered when she once thought that the raven prince was in the palm of her hand but his feathers slipped through her fingers...

Her pink petals couldn't be a home to a raven. He couldn't stay...

_But...I want..._need_...love him..._

"I love him..."

She hiccuped and sobbed into her hands...

"I love him!"

She was being chopped from her roots...

She was toppling fast...

Authors Note: Comments? Questions? All reviews are appreciated. Thank you all so much for waiting. (^u^)


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, classes started about a few weeks ago and I wanted to catch up, my phone data is also a pain so…yeah…(-_-) Thanks for the reviews, faves, and comments so far! You all are so sweet!_

_I'd like to thank:  
_

Agaard

Alexialexilex32259

Altayaki

ArcticIllustrator

Common Phenomenon

Gin-Mika-Takara

Gofifarow

Iky

JChan2845

Jojoxrulrz

KitsuneLuvr88

Kura no Musa

KyouyaxCloud

Lover of Emotions

NekoFruba9

PurpleSong

YorkieLass

aleandra

bluecandy145

ciarashaw12

darkhuntressxir

firetalon9

iDerpyCake

leticia79

naokichi

rarisa

solitare1

tamingriki3

therezwaffleinem

urahideoustroll

yaoilover456

(I apologize if your name is not mentioned in this list)

_On with the story!_

Chapter 6: _When he first put his hands on me, I was in denial..._

"Come on Sasuke...pick up..." The blond was pacing around the tiled kitchen, bare feet tingling with each step.

_The call you have reached-[Click]_

He sighed as he stared at his cell phone, sitting at the counter. The only light illuminating him is a few candles and flashes of light coming from outside. The power was off.

He had been stuck in the house he shared with his husband, waiting for him...

Maybe he just needed space...

That morning everything started off fine...

_Flashback_

The sun was just peeking through the windows. The light illuminated one figure. A dented marked where the other laid.

The bathroom connected to the bedroom opened and a man in a business suit walked out. He smirked when he settled his eyes on his "wife." He quietly walked towards the bed and brushed the blond hair. Then placed a kiss on his lips.

"...hm...Sasu-ke?"

The blond rubbed the crust from his eyes and blinked to clear them. He smiled when he saw Sasuke staring down at him. But he frowned as he looked over his husband's attire.

"Sasuke, I thought you were taking the day off?"

"Some things came up at work... and they need me."

Naruto sat up. His shoulders slumped.

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, but was met with a smooth cheek.

"Hn...and I thought you were finally behaving like an adult."

"I am acting like an adult!"

Sasuke shook his head and forced the other to look at him, "You're acting like a spoiled brat, and for what? You're mad because I'm leaving you alone for a few hours?"

Naruto kept quiet.

"I thought you, of all people, would understand..."

The blond pulled away, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"You're not the one watching your husband of two weeks, leave you alone constantly! We had plans Sasuke?!"

"Now they're cancelled. Get over it!"

Sasuke got up to fix his tie at the body sized mirror. His movements weren't stalled when something soft hit the back if his head.

"You're an ass! I sit in this house alone all day waiting for you and the majority of the time you want nothing to do with me-"

"Because you start shit like this!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't have energy nor the time to deal with your bitching today...I am going to work."

Two sets of angry stomps came down the steps, the blond yelling,

"Fine! Go!"

The raven threw on his coat, snatched up his keys, and walked out the door with a slam. Naruto let it all sick in.

He sat on the steps with a defeated expression.

_When did things go so wrong?_

_Break_

It wasn't the first time he argued with him and it wouldn't be the last. It didn't surprise him. They would always clash heads that was just the way their odd, dynamic, and complicated relationship worked...and lately, he was getting tired of that. They were older now. But his husband always knew how to get under his skin and he was always away doing something, somewhere with someone.

_Maybe I am being too needy..._

Lately the arguments were more frequent...spontaneous and irrational and it would always leave him broken.

He twirled his ring on his pinkie. It glistened in the candle light.

A light smile crossed his lips.

He reminisced about the moment he told his dad he was engaged, the man practically had a heart attack. Kakashi had to calm him down and gave his blessing.

Hinata gave her congratulations and threatened him to put her as maid of honor and to be the one to do makeup.

Gaara-

Gaara didn't say anything. He just walked out...

He didn't even show up to the wedding. Things haven't been the same between them since his engagement announcement. But the sand ninja never was "okay" with Naruto being in a relationship with Sasuke. But maybe that was just because he was being protective, which is understandable. He understood rejection, abuse, and heartache.

Naruto stared at his cell phone, his fingers automatically dialing a number he hadn't dialed in months.

.…

[click] "Hello-"

[click]

Naruto put his phone down and began nibbling on his thumb nail.

He heard the familiar sound of the key turning the lock. He rushed over to greet his husband...drenched...and obliviously tired.

Naruto helped him slip off his coat, eying him carefully then continued to the washroom. When he returned to the kitchen his husband was already opening a new bottle of red wine. He gulped down some of the bitter liquid from the bottle. He wiped his mouth.

"Your quiet."

His voice was sounded as if he swallowed nails.

"What do you expect me to say?"

Sasuke put the bottle down. Even in dim lighting Naruto took notice to the faint mark of red smeared across his wet, white, almost transparent button-up.

Sasuke titled his head to get a good look at the blond. A smirk slowly relieved itself.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I was waiting for you."

The raven strolled over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Naruto despite the strong smell of alcohol he still caught a faint whiff of perfume, cheap impersonation of _Victoria Secret_.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner. I got caught up in a few meetings."

Naruto was silent.

Sasuke placed another kiss on his nose and moved towards his cheek and jaw. He pulled his spouse closer and gently nipped on his neck.

"Wait." Naruto began to pull away, "I'm not in the mood for that right now," but it his continuous protests only added to the ferocity and intensity and his neck was being feasted upon, his ass was grabbed, "Stop…" He felt the growing bulging pressing against his thigh, "I said stop-!"

Naruto gasped, his hand slightly numb and he gazed at his husbands turned face, a red mark already flushing where his hand made contact. Said man touched his face.

The blond was then grabbed by his chin and pushed him against the counter between the stove and the sink, a teapot of boiling water was stationed on the left. The raven eyes were cold and consuming...

"Let go of me!"

Sasuke held his hand over the sink, Naruto's eyes widened as the screeching teapot was brought near him with the other hand. His fingers twitching furiously.

"What are you doing? Stop it-Sasuke-!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke used his weight to hold down the flailing blond. His thighs clamped down on the other legs. His licked away a bead of sweat that trickled to the corner of his lips. His spouse continued to struggle, hand continuously arching and twisting to avoid inevitable harm. Turning a deep shade of red from the tightness of his grip on the wrist forced to remain still…

...

Blood rushed into his ears so he could barely hear his own screams as boiling water was poured onto his hand.

The pain was so intense…

It felt like his hand was being stabbed over…and over…and over…

But as quickly as the outburst had escalated, the water stopped pouring and steam was all he could see…

The teapot was still half full once it was placed back on the stove.

The raven calmly poured himself a cup of tea and sat the table a few feet away, watching the blond run cold water on his pulsing, angry red hand, already blistering on his fingers. He watched the tears stream down his cheeks; barely holding himself together as he soaked a dish towel in cold water and wrapped his hand in it.

He sunk to the floor…

He heard the scrape of the chair legs rubbing against the floor...

...light footsteps approaching...

...he was then pulled up onto the counter. He winced as the, now, warm towel was removed and a bag of ice substituted it. Soothing rubs were placed on the back of his scorched hand. The skin bubbling before him. The skin around his ring was puffing up.

"Heh…you really know how to push a man's buttons," Sasuke continue to put light pressure on his hand, "Maybe this is a lesson to us both, hm?"

Naruto nodded, shakily stating, "Yes," like a child who just got reprimanded for digging his hand in the cookie jar.

"Good," Sasuke kissed his cheek.

…It was only when Naruto heard the last sounds of his husband's feet on the stairs that he truly cried.

_Author's Note: [sigh] Well that's chapter 5. Once again, I apologize for my tardiness. Comments, questions, concerns? Let me know what you all think. (^_^)_


End file.
